Electrical terminal blocks or just terminals are electrical connectors that facilitate the connecting of individual electrical wires to other wires and/or external circuits. Terminals are used widely in many industries because of their versatility in connecting various sizes, types (e.g., solid-core vs. stranded wire), and/or number of wires. There are many different terminal designs that may be used to securely hold and establish an electrical connection to a wire. For example, some terminals may accept wires prepared with ring or spade terminal lugs on their ends. Other terminals may secure the stripped end of a wire with a metal clamp that is manually actuated by a screw. Yet other terminals may clamp a wire in place via a spring force that may be actuated manually or automatically.
There are also differing methods to connect one terminal to another and/or to external circuits. For example, multiple terminals may be mounted to a common base (e.g., a DIN rail) to secure the terminals relative to one another and then connected with various connecting pieces (e.g., bridge bars) designed to engage and connect individual terminals. Other terminals are designed to mount directly to a printed circuit board via pins soldered directly into the printed circuit board to establish the desired electrical connection(s).